


Buddy Bonding Time

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Compliant, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), agender taako, trans pride!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: Taako snaps his fingers and the polish on Magnus’s hand is dry and magnus’s grin gets wider. “Where did you even learn to do this kind of thing?!”“That is level seven Taako Backstory, bubbuelah,” Taako says as he shifts in Magnus’s lap so he is facing the other way to do Magnus’s other hand, “but between me and you, growing up on the road ain’t easy, and clinging to gender? Not an option there homie. Not that I ever wanted to anyway.”





	Buddy Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voidfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/gifts).



Magnus can’t help but grin as he watches Taako transmute the color of the nail polish bottle slightly before opening the top carefully and grabbing his hand. He has his tongue bit gently between his front teeth and the corners of his mouth are turned down in a frown as he concentrates deeply on getting the polish perfect.

 

He is currently settled in Magnus’s lap, swathed in one of magnus’s shirts (at least three sizes too big for him) and a pair of booty shorts. They are sitting on the floor of Taako’s bedroom in their BoB suite having some quality bonding time before the Candlenight’s party they are throwing.

 

Taako’s macaroons are sitting on the kitchen counter.

 

Magnus, who had found him hyperventilating over a batch of burnt cookies, had done most of the putting in the oven and putting the cookies together, and in exchange had promised not to eat a single one. Taako, of course, had volunteered to pamper him before the party in return.

 

“Taako my nails are perfect!” Taako finishes painting them with one smooth, deft stroke of his hand and Magnus holds it out in front of the two of them. There is a pastel gradient on his nails, starting with pink on his pinky finger to white in the middle to baby blue on his thumb.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Taako rolls his eyes and smiles a little at him. “That was only the first hand, don’t thank me yet.”

 

Taako snaps his fingers and the polish on Magnus’s hand is dry and magnus’s grin gets wider. “Where did you even learn to do this kind of thing?!”

 

“That is level seven Taako Backstory, bubbuelah,” Taako says as he shifts in Magnus’s lap so he is facing the other way to do Magnus’s other hand, “but between me and you, growing up on the road ain’t easy, and clinging to gender? Not an option there homie. Not that I ever wanted to anyway.”

 

Magnus laughs as Taako grabs his left hand and the bottle of pastel pink polish. “I respect that. I myself never quite understood why so many people thought it was any of their business whether my genitals matched my presentation.”

 

Taako snorts and finishes Magnus’s pinky with a sure stroke of the brush and says, “Ain’t that a truth, my man. No one has ever known what to call me unless I told them what to call me.” He reaches and picks up the bottle of blue-white polish and it changes to pink-white.

 

“I don’t think I have asked,” Magnus’s grin disappears instantly as he looks down at the small person in his lap, “what _are_ you okay with me calling you?”

 

“Well Taako, obviously,” Taako says slowly, changing the color of the polish fluidly through the full spectrum of off-white to white to off-white again for his middle three fingers, “but really anything but she works for me. I’ve had my share of that and I’m done with it, thanks.” Taako doesn’t look away from magnus’s hand as he speaks.

 

“You know?” Magnus says as Taako finishes his nails with a flourish and then leans back into Magnus’s chest, he doesn’t usually let himself relax while touching other people, so Magnus will take the physical affection where he can get it. “I don’t think i understand that, but I can try.”

 

Taako launches himself forward so he can turn and face Magnus’s shit eating grin, traces of his own grin on his face as he shouts, “You dumb mother fucker you have told me about your fucking parents! Don’t even fucking joke!”

 

Magnus laughs as Taako hits his chest lightly before finally giggling. “You big dumbass,” Taako giggles before standing up and stretching. “Now get up asshole, we have more shit to do before the party tonight.”

 

Magnus grins from the floor and watches for a moment as Taako bustles about his room before standing to leave. “I call cleaning the living room!” He shouts into the suite before rushing towards his own room, not waiting to hear the fallout.

 

“KITCHEN!” Taako shouts at the exact same time Merle shouts, “NOT BATHROOM!”

 

Magnus closes his bedroom door just as Merle’s flies open and he and Taako meet eyes across the room.

 

This is one battle Magnus is more than happy to sit out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Albee they are a gift and so i am giving them a gift. <3 this is for my love Albee becasue they are too good and too pure.


End file.
